1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure refers to a bicycle saddle, in particular a men's bicycle saddle, as it is used for bicycles, especially for mountain bikes, racing bikes and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Generally, bicycle saddles has a seat part in the rear portion of the bicycle saddle, which is intended for the backsides of a cyclist. Seen in the riding direction, the seat part passes into a narrow and elongate front part. It is a drawback of such a bicycle saddle that pressure is exerted by the bicycle saddle on the genital region of a cyclist while cycling. The pressure on the genital region is uncomfortable to the cyclist and reduces the riding comfort. Moreover, the cyclist risks permanent health problems, especially when riding the bike for extended periods of time.
From DE 199 32 031 A1, it is known to hingedly connect the front part of the bicycle saddle with the seat part so that the front part of the bicycle saddle can be tilted down to avoid pressure in the genital region. It is a disadvantage of this bicycle saddle that no relief is actually achieved in the genital region when the front part is tilted away. In particular, it is not possible to individually adjust the bicycle saddle to a cyclist.
Moreover, a split bicycle saddle is known from DE 20 2004 013 746.1, having a seat part and a front part, allowing for a relative horizontal movement between the seat part and the front part in the genital region. Here, the genital region is that region of the front part directed towards the seat part. Possibly, the genital region may also extend further into an adjacent partial region of the seat part. The horizontal position of the front part relative to the seat part is adjustable in the genital region of the saddle described in DE 20 2004 013 746.1. For this purpose, the bottom sides of the front part and the seat part are connected with two rod-shaped elements extending at a distance from the bottom side. Spacer elements are arranged between the rod-shaped elements and the bottom side of the front part. By changing the length of the spacer elements, the horizontal position of the genital region of the front part of the saddle is adjusted with respect to the seat part of the saddle. The rod-shaped elements are resilient so that the front part will yield upon correspondingly great forces occurring in the genital region. However, this saddle structure is disadvantageous in that rather large structural space is required in the region of the saddle frame, i.e. that in particular flat or low-profile saddle frames can not be used.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a bicycle saddle, in particular, a men's bicycle saddle, with which pressure occurring in the genital region of a cyclist can be reduced in a simple manner.